


"Cas says Goodbye" A Megstiel Ficlet

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a moment of closure for those of us who believe that Castiel should know Meg id dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cas says Goodbye" A Megstiel Ficlet

The call started out simple. Sam had called to inform him on their progress. Castiel in turn was informing Sam about his own hunt for Metatron. At the moment Cas couldn’t remember what it was that made him ask. Maybe it was the jar of peanut butter on the night stand. Every smelly old motel room Cas stayed in he always placed a jar next to the bed. He told himself it was there to remind him of his humanity. Perhaps if he were being completely honest it had other memories as well.  
The words escaped his mouth without a second thought, “Sam have you seen Meg?” The pause was long and Sam’s response was almost a whisper. “Cas, Meg is dead.” Every cell in his body froze in shock. This could not be happening. How did he not know? “Are you sure Sam?” This time the response was quicker but just as quiet. “Yes, we saw it happen.”

The phone slipped from his fingers falling to the dirty motel room carpet. He could hear Sam yelling his name but Cas ignored it all. It was like someone had hit him in the chest with a sledge hammer. The pain was intense with no sign of weakening. Cas sat down trying to wrap his head around those three words. “Meg is dead.” His beautiful caretaker was gone.

A few moments later Cas noticed water dripping on his hands. He lifted them from his lap and stared at the moisture. It seemed so off and out of place. He looked up and found that nothing was falling from the ceiling. Turning his head he saw his reflection in the wall mounted mirror. This should have been impossible but he could not deny the image of the weeping angel.


End file.
